


A Snack Run and More

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Esper finds out he isn't the only one after Psych's code.
Relationships: PT/TTr, PTTTr, Psychic Tracer/Time Tracer, TTr/PT, TTrPT, Time Tracer/Psychic Tracer





	A Snack Run and More

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine die teleporting wrong and ending up catching the tracer babies doing something naughty" and so i did

Esper raised an arm up, fingers gliding over buttons on his dynamo to input a long sequence of code and coordination set to teleport elsewhere. Why walk it when you could teleport? Especially if it was in the comforts of one own’s home for a simple snack run? Finalizing the coordinates, a portal opened up and in he hopped. 

He was rather surprised upon hopping out the other end that this wasn’t his intended destination. (And how did that happen, he’d wonder much later.) Instead of the kitchen, he found himself in… the entrance hall of someone’s room? At first glance, he couldn’t tell but by the slight of the smaller room, incomplete designs for what looked like armor and the overall sloppiness–it had to be Psych’s room. And that was fine because he had wanted to “borrow” something from the psychic tracer anyway. Before he took a step forward, he halted.

Someone else was there.

Besides Psych anyway.

He flattened himself against a wall, hoping to conceal his presence as he peaked around the corner.

“–Ti–”

And then the familiar sound of a bed groaning and creaking with weight reached Esper’s ears. Peeking around the corner just in time to see his younger self flopping out of a portal ungracefully, tangled in a mess of Psych’s limbs. And here, Esper cursed. Time must have had the same idea, thinking to borrow the same device he was after in return for Mastermind’s candies. No matter, he could just snatch it from Time and be on his way through a portal before either could blink. He waited patiently in hiding.

Little was he aware of, Time would be just as patient, smiling ever coyly at the frustrated Psych before him.

“Time, I told ya no already! Can’t have it.” Psych tried to sit.

“I know,” the tracer grinned. “I’m not here to ask this time.” Psych had tried but it was hard with Time moving to press his weight down on him by straddling him. 

“I’ll convince you,” Psych heard Time say just as he lowered himself upon him, “just like last time.” The sultry voice dancing through his ears was enough to cause the young brawler’s face to immediately heat up, trying to dodge Time, as if ducking his head the other way would put enough space between them, knowing full well it was futile. Psych heard himself weakly mutter, “T-that was because ya distracted me. It won’t happen again, ya hear–” A weak retaliation dimmed completely when he felt lips ghosting over his.

“Then I’ll just have to distract you again,” Time chuckled when Psych didn’t pull away from his lips but instead bashfully reached up for more contact. For that, he rewarded Psych by slipping teasing fingertips just under the fabric of his shirt, shifting ever so slightly, causing unintentional friction in their lower regions.

Psych hissed twice–for the touch and their obvious growing erections bumping. “T-Time, it’s not gonna–going ta’ work.” His face was red as ever, and he couldn’t help the roll of his hips against Time’s, causing more friction. The small brawler couldn’t help the cry that left his mouth.

Time sighed, because of the lovely contact or his waning patience, he couldn’t tell. He never intended to take it this far, small touches were enough to work up Psych… so Arc had told him anyway. Time caught his breath as he felt Psych rolling his hips again. “Just–tell me–where the disc is.” He gritted between his teeth.

In his state of weakness, mind hazy, Psych absentmindedly blurted out, “T-top drawer…”

Time sat back, surprised with how easy that was as he leaned lazily for it, pulling the drawer back and recovering the long sought disc–or so he thought, as he tried to bring it to him, some other force tugged him back. Bewildered, Time jerked his head towards the drawer to see a portal with Esper hanging partially out of it, arm stuck out in a mad attempt to snatch up the disc. Before Time could begin to question what the hell he was doing here, Esper blurted out with a disappointed look, “Really? _This_ was your last resort?”

Mouth slightly agape from shock earlier, he finally snapped to. Time tugged back on the disc, “And what about you? How long have you been there? I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing.” The time tracer was determined not to let Esper see his cheeks warming up.

“As much as you are into Psych–”

Psych, not wanting to deal with either of these pesky version anymore, flipped Time off of him, then shoved him none to gently towards the portal with Esper, face tomato red as he shouted, “Out! The both of you!” Once he saw the last of flailing limbs close behind a portal, Psych fell back on his bed in a heap, groaning into his hands.

* * *

Their fall crushed the disc. Neither of them ever got Mastermind’s candies and Esper never made it to the kitchen. So much for his simple snack run.

**Author's Note:**

> did you guys know my favorite tracer ship is probably TTr and PT what a little shit he is
> 
> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
